Clarke Griffin
Clarke Griffin (*Oktober 2131, Ark) ist Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten und fünften Staffel von The 100. Verkörpert wird ihre Rolle seit der Pilotfolge von Eliza Taylor. Im deutschen wird sie von Katharina Schwarzmaier synchronisiert. Clarke ist einer der ursprünglichen 100 Delinquenten, die zur Erde geschickt werden. Sie wurde wegen Hochverrates in die Sky Box, das Gefängnis der Ark, gesperrt und bekommt mit der Reise zur Erde eine zweite Chance. Auf der Ark hat sie vor ihrer Verhaftung eine Ausbildung im medizinischen Bereich angefangen. Auf der Erde setzt sich Clarke sehr dafür ein Frieden mit den Groundern zu schließen und wird neben Bellamy Blake zu der Co-Anführerin der 100. Die Friedensverhandlungen mit den Groundern schlagen jedoch fehl und es kommt zu einem Showdown im Grounder und Sky People Konflikt. Als die Delinquenten von den Mountain Men gefangen genommen werden, gelingt es Clarke zu entkommen. Gemeinsam mit dem Commander der Grounder, Lexa, schmiedet sie Pläne um Mount Weather anzugreifen, wird allerdings von ihr verraten und befreit ihre Freunde ohne die Grounder aus der Gefangenschaft. Nach dem Massenmord an den Bewohnern in Mount Weather, verlässt Clarke das Camp der Sky People. In den folgenden drei Monaten wird sie von allen gejagt und muss auf sich allein gestellt überleben. Unter den Groundern ist sie nun als Wanheda bekannt, "Commander des Todes". Im Auftrag von Lexa wird sie von Roan nach Polis gebracht, um sie vor der Ice Nation zu schützen. Sie wird zum Botschafter der Sky People, nachdem diese als 13. Clan dem Bündnis der Grounder beitreten sind. Nach Lexas Tod und Ontaris Aufstieg als Commander verlässt sie Polis und sieht sich, im Kampf gegen A.L.I.E. wieder mit ihrem Freunden vereint. Vergangenheit Clarke lebte gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern Abigail und Jake Griffin auf der Alpha-Station. Sie gehört damit zur oberen Schicht der Sky People und wird von den anderen 100 auch Privilegierte genannt. Dies sieht man schon an der Einrichtung der Wohnung. Im Vergleich zu Bellamy, dessen Wohnung man in der Serie auch sieht, lebt Clarke im reinsten Luxus, zumindest für Ark Verhältnisse. Bevor sie eingesperrt wurde, machte sie eine medizinische Ausbildung wie ihre Mutter Abby. Ihr Vater Jake war Chefingenieur der Ark und Stellvertretender Ressourcenvorstand. In Rückblenden sieht man immer wieder, wie gut Clarke und Wells zu dieser Zeit befreundet waren. Clarke hatte zudem mit ihren Eltern auch ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis, wie zu Wells Vater Kanzler Jaha. So sieht man Clarke auch mit ihren Eltern, Wells und Thelonious Jaha auf einem Sofa sitzend, während sie eine alte Aufnahme eines Fußballspiels sehen. Nachdem Clarkes Vater herausfindet, dass es gravierende Probleme mit dem Sauerstoff auf der Ark gibt, bekommt dies auch Clarke mit, als sie ein Gespräch ihrer Eltern belauscht. Ihr Vater beschließt es öffentlich zu machen, wobei Abby ihm mehrfach davon ab rät. Clarke vertraut sich Wells an. Sie erzählt ihm von dem Problem, das ihr Vater gefunden hat und dies sogar öffentlich machen möchte. Kurz darauf wird ihr Vater verhaftet. Clarke wird als Mitwisserin zwar nicht wie ihr Vater gefloated, aber in Einzelhaft in die Sky Box gesperrt, da sie noch nicht 18 Jahre alt ist. Drei Monate vor ihrem 18. Geburtstag bekommt Clarke die Chance mit anderen Jugendlichen auf die Erde zu reisen, um zu überprüfen ob die Menschheit wieder zurückkehren kann. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins= |-|Staffel Zwei= Staffel Zwei Clarke wacht nach der Explosion in einem weißen, sterilen Raum auf. Mit Gewalt bahnt sie sich einen Weg nach draußen und trifft dort auf die ersten Mountain Men. Von Dante Wallace erfährt sie, dass sie nun im Mount Weather sind und in Sicherheit. Sie trifft wieder auf weitere 47 Überlebende, der anfangs 100 Jugendlichen. Sie kann jedoch nicht glauben, dass nur 48 überlebt haben. Sie stellt Nachforschungen an und findet heraus, dass die Mountain Men die Grounder 'ernten'. Sie experimentieren mit dem Blut der Grounder und auch Anya befindet sich unter den Gefangenen. Gemeinsam mit ihr schafft sie es aus Mount Weather zu fliehen. Die verbliebenen Jugendlichen sind ab nun auf sich allein gestellt und Jasper Jordan übernimmt die Führungsrolle der Delinquenten im Mount Weather. Anya und Clarke werden auf ihrer Flucht jedoch keine besten Freunde. Anya möchte Clarke ausliefern, um den Tod der 300 verbrannten Grounder zu sühnen. Clarke kann jedoch die Oberhand gewinnen und zerrt Anya mit zu der Ark, wo sie versehentlich erschossen wird. Nach Anyas Tod, die gerade einer Allianz zwischen Groundern und Sky People zustimmte und bei dem Commander Lexa ein gutes Wort einlegen wollte, versucht Clarke den Frieden zwischen Groundern und Sky People voran zu treiben. Nach Anyas tragischem Tod wird Clarke schwer verwundet durch die Tore von Camp Jaha gezerrt. Gerade als sie sie einsperren wollen, weil die Soldaten der Sky People denken es handelt sich bei Clarke um einen Grounder, hält Abby sie auf und läuft zu Clarke. Die beiden erkennen sich sofort und fallen sich in die Arme. Nachdem Clarkes Verletzungen behandelt wurden und sie sich erholt hat ist sie überglücklich Raven, Bellamy und Octavia wieder zu sehen. Leider muss sie dann mit Schrecken feststellen, dass Finn nicht zurück gekehrt ist, dieser versucht nämlich mit allen Mitteln Clarke zu finden. Er ist fest in dem Glauben, dass sie von den Groundern entführt wurde. Daher schießt er wie ein Wahnsinniger in einem Grounder Dorf 18 Zivilisten über den Haufen. Als er noch mit der Waffe in der Hand vor den Leichen steht, kommt Clarke auf den Dorfplatz und sieht das Massaker. So schnell kann sie ihm das nicht verzeihen. Über Finns Verhalten ist Clarke nicht einmal wütend, sondern eher enttäuscht. Dennoch trifft sie sich mit dem Commander Lexa um Frieden zu schaffen. Denn sie ist davon überzeugt, dass die Grounder und Sky People zusammen arbeiten müssen um ihre Leute zu befreien. Der Commander der Grounder stellt für diesen Frieden allerdings ein Ultimatum. Die Sky People müssen ihnen Finn überlassen, dieser soll sterben und somit für die Toten bezahlen. Mit dieser Schreckensbotschaft kehrt Clarke zu Camp Jaha zurück, allerdings ist sie sich unsicher, was sie tun soll. Nach Kurzem Bedenken versucht sie alles um Finn, auch vor ihren eigenen Leuten, zu retten. Bis dieser, getrieben durch Schuldgefühle, sich selbst stellt. In Spacewalker wird dann die Tötung von Finn abgehalten. Clarke versucht ein letztes Mal den Commander zu überzeugen. Zuvor bekommt sie ein Messer von Raven, damit sie Lexa zur Not töten kann. Als Clarke Lexa anbietet sie anstelle von Finn zu nehmen, entgegnet diese nur, dass ihre Tötungen Kriegsakte waren. Clarke sieht langsam ein, dass es keinen Weg gibt Finn vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Sie geht zu ihm und verabschiedet sich. Ein letztes Mal küsst sie ihn und gesteht ihm seine Liebe. Danach sticht sie ihn mit dem Messer, das Raven ihr gab, in den Bauch, wofür er sich bedankt. Damit wollte sie ihn vor der Folter der Grounder ersparen. Die Grounder sind außer sich, doch Lexa belässt es dabei. In Abschied gibt es ein Treffen zwischen den Groundern und den Sky People. Sie wollen die neue Allianz feiern. Doch Clarke ist fürchterlich geplagt von Schuldgefühlen. Ständig sieht sie Finn, sie halluziniert und redet mit ihm. Bei dem Essen ist Gift in Lexas Becher. Sie machen die Sky People dafür verantwortlich, deswegen werden sie inhaftiert bis eine geeignete Strafe überlegt wurde. Derweil beschuldigt Clarke Raven für die vermeintliche Vergiftung Lexas. Diese allerdings schlägt Clarke und schreit sie, sie wäre der einzige Mörder hier. Das trifft Clarke sehr und sie beginnt wieder von Finn zu halluzinieren. In diesem Moment merken auch ihre Leute, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Später wird Raven für die mutmaßliche Vergiftung Lexas zum Tode verurteilt. Doch Clarke kann in letzter Sekunde das Missverständnis aufklären und rettet somit Ravens Leben. Danach wird Finns Leiche, eigenhändig von Clarke, verbrannt. Dabei sagt Lexa, dass Liebe Schwäche bedeutet. Von diesen Worten geleitet schafft sie es über Finns Tod hinweg zu kommen. Außerdem beschließt sie, Bellamy nach Mount Weather zu schicken. In der nächsten Zeit werden mehrere Kriegsräte abgehalten. Clarke steht vollkommen unter Lexas Schutz. Auch wenn Abby der eigentliche Kanzler ist, ist Clarke die Anführerin. Daher arbeitet Lexa nur mit ihr zusammen. In Machtkampf unterrichtet Clarke ihre Mutter darin, dass sie das Sagen habe und ihr Platz machen soll. In der nächsten Zeit lässt sich Clarke immer mehr von Lexa beeinflussen. So lässt sie auch zu, dass eine Bombe auf Tondc, wo sich wegen einem Ratstreffen auch unter anderem Octavia aufhält, fliegt. Erneut geplagt von Schuldgefühlen erschießt sie kurzer Hand den Verursacher des Massakers. In Vertrauen gesteht ihr Lexa indirekt ihre Liebe, indem sie sagt, sie habe nicht jeden in den Tod geschickt, nicht Clarke. Daraufhin küsst sie Clarke. Diese stößt sie aber weg und meint, sie müsse noch über Finn hinweg kommen. Beim Staffelfinale brechen Lexa und Clarke gemeinsam auf um gegen Mount Weather zu kämpfen. Der Plan ist ziemlich gut und im Grunde kann nichts schief gehen. Doch plötzlich macht Lexa mit den Mountain Men einen Deal um ihre Leute zu retten und verrät somit Clarke. Diese steht nun allein vor den Feinden. Doch sie gibt nicht auf, gemeinsam mit Bellamy rettet sie ihre Leute, indem sie alle Bewohner von Mount Weather radioaktiv verstrahlt. Durch den Verrat Lexas sah sie das, als ihre einzige Wahl. Als sie alle nach Camp Jaha zurück kehren kommt Clarke mit ihren Schuldgefühlen aufgrund der vielen Toten, die sie zu verantworten hat, nicht klar. Sie verabschiedet sich nur von Bellamy und verlässt das Camp. |-|Staffel Drei= Staffel Drei In der Folge Wanheda (Part 1) jagt sie einen großen Panther und wird beim Kampf gegen ihn an der Schulter verletzt. Später bringt sie das Tier in einen Handelsposten zu Niylah, den sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater betreibt. Clarke tauscht ihre Beute dort gegen andere nützliche Ware und getrocknetem Fleisch aus vorherigen Jagten. Als Niylah ihr einen Drink anbietet fällt Clarke auf, dass sie eins der Vitalarmbänder trägt und spricht sie darauf an. Ihr Gespräch wird jedoch durch einen Grounder gestört, der in den Posten kommt, Niylah eine Zeichnung von Clarke, Wanheda, zeigt und fragt, ob sie das Mädchen gesehen hat. Clarke ist in den hinteren Teil des Postens gegangen und täuscht vor in den Regalen nach Dingen zu suchen und belauscht das Gespräch. Niylah verneint die Frage des Grounders und erzählt ihm, dass das Mädchen vor zwei Tagen im Laden war und nun auf den Weg Richtung Norden zum "Eden Pass" sei - in Richtung der Ice Nation. Als er geht, wirft er einen kurzen Blick auf Clarke, scheint sie nicht zu erkennen und verlässt den Handelsposten. Nachdem der Grounder fort ist, fragt Clarke Niylah wie lange sie schon weiß, dass sie Wanheda ist, was die Grounderin allerdings nur mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet: "Wie lange kommst du schon hierher?". Clarke möchte danach gleich gehen, doch Niylah hält sie auf, es ist zu gefährlich sofort zu gehen, da die Grounder noch draußen sein können. Als sich Clarke erkundigen möchte wieso sie ihr hilft, erklärt ihr Niylah, dass auch ihre Mutter von den Mountain Men verschleppt wurde. Später sind Niylah und Clarke in einem Hinterzimmer des Handelsposten. Die Grounderin wäscht Clarkes Wunde an der Schulter aus und möchte, dass Clarke von den Mountain Men erzählt. Clarke möchte allerdings nicht darüber sprechen, "I did what I had to do, that's all." "Ich habe getan was ich tun musste, das ist alles." Nach dem Gespräch küssen sich die Beiden und schlafen miteinander. Nach dem Stelldichein mit Niylah verlässt Clarke den Handelsposten, wo sie schon von dem Grounder erwartet wird, der zuvor nach ihr gefragt hat und wird von ihm gefangen genommen. In Wanheda (2) führt Roan Clarke über einem Steinstrand, diese bricht jedoch scheinbar kraftlos zusammen. Sie reagiert nicht auf ihn und als er an den Fluss gehen möchte, um ihr Wasser zu holen, greift sie ihn überraschend von hinten an. Im Handgemenge landen sie beiden im Wasser, wo sich auch die rote Farbe aus Clarkes Haaren auswäscht und Roan die Oberhand gewinnt. Nach dem Kampf erkennt Clarke auch, dass Roan zur Ice Nation gehört, da er die entsprechenden Narben trägt. Roan führt Clarke danach weiter. Roan und Clarke sind in einem Feld angekommen. Er befiehlt ihr ruhig zu sein, da in ihrer Nähe Späher der Ice Nation sind. Er sagt ihr, dass sie sich zurückziehen und einen anderen Weg nehmen. Clarke spielt jedoch nicht mit und beginnt durch den Knebel in ihrem Mund hindurch zu schreien, was die Späher anlockt. Er sagt ihr noch, dass die Tode dieser Krieger auf das Konto von Clarke gehen und zieht ihr einen Sack über den Kopf. Er geht auf die drei Späher zu und erklärt ihnen, dass die Gefangene Wanheda eine "Gefangene für unsere Königin" sei. Sie wollen Roan die Gefangene abnehmen und selbst ausliefern, was Roan nicht zulässt. Er lässt Clarke los, die sofort losrennt. Einer der Krieger folgt ihr, während die beiden anderen von Roan getötet werden. Mit dem Bogen von einem der Späher tötet er den Grounder der Clarke hinterher läuft. Als er sich Clarke nähert, versucht sie ihn mit dem Messer des Spähers zu überwältigen, kann ihn jedoch nur mit dem Messer verletzen. Sie versteht nun, dass Roan sie nicht töten möchte, da er dafür schon genügend Möglichkeiten hatte. Roan führt Clarke weiter, ist jedoch schlimmer verletzt als er zunächst glaubte. Er bringt Clarke in einen alten Schutzbunker der sich mitten im Wald befindet. Im Schutzbunker verstecken sich Roan und Clarke weiter vor den anderen. Clarke fragt ihn, wieso er sich vor seinen eigenen Leuten versteckt, dieser antwortet jedoch mit einer Gegenfrage. "Wieso versteckt du dich vor deinen?" und holt sein Messer aus dem Feuer, das er gemacht hat, um seine Wunde auszubrennen. Clarke erkennt, dass er seinem Clan gegenüber nicht besonders loyal ist und fragt, wieso er sie trotzdem dorthin bringen möchte. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass, egal was die Ice Nation ihm bietet, ihre Leute ihm mehr geben können. Roan merkt an, dass er bezweifelt, dass ihre Leute ihm etwas dafür geben, wenn er Clarke an die Sky People ausliefert, statt an die Ice Queen. Auch spricht sie ihn darauf an, dass die beiden sich ähnlich sind und dass Roan sich genau wie Clarke verkleidet und auf der Flucht ist. Roan erklärt ihr jedoch, dass er verbannt wurde und nicht wie Clarke eine Wahl hatte. Er will Clarke auch nicht an ihre Leute ausliefern, da sie seine Möglichkeit ist zurück zu seinen Leuten zu können. Bellamy hat sich zwischen die Ice Nation Armee geschlichen und sucht weiter nach Clarke. Als er durch den Wald geht, entdeckt er den Bunker und eine Blutspur. Als er hinein geht, findet er Clarke und ihren Entführer, wird jedoch von Roan überwältigt. Sie fleht Roan an Bellamy nichts zu tun, sie würde dafür auch tun, was er von ihr verlangt. Er sticht Bellamy in den Oberschenkel und droht ihm ihnen nicht zu folgen. Clarke wird von Roan in einen Raum geführt und hat wieder den Sack auf dem Kopf. Als ihr dieser abgenommen wird, erkennt sie Lexa. Roan und Lexa unterhalten sich in dessen Gesprächsverlauf klar wird das Roan Clarke eintauschen möchte, um seine Verbannung aufzuheben. Lexa sagt ihm jedoch, dass sie weiß, dass die Armee seiner Mutter bereits auf den Weg nach Polis ist und sie die Verbannung erst aufhebt, wenn Nia das Bündnis der Grounder ehrt. Danach lässt sie Roan einsperren. Sie schickt alle Wachen aus dem Raum und als die Wachen den Raum verlassen haben, entschuldigt sie sich bei Clarke für ihre Behandlung. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht zulassen konnte, dass Clarke in die Hände der Ice Nation fällt, da sonst ein Krieg ausbricht. Sie braucht Clarkes Hilfe, diese spuckt ihr jedoch nur ins Gesicht. Die Wachen bringen Clarke daraufhin aus dem Raum, die Lexa weiter beschimpft und androht, dass sie sie töten möchte. In Der 13. Clan kommt es zur Konfrontation zwischen Clarke und Lexa. Clarke ist seit einer Woche sozusagen eine Gefangene. Bei der Aussprache macht Clarke deutlich, dass sie nicht mit Lexa reden möchte. Diese ignoriert ihren Wunsch aber und offenbart ihr, dass eine Gruppe von Sky People nach Polis kommen wird und Clarke nach Hause zurück kehren wird. Dem gegenüber ist Clarke aber eher kritisch. Sie hinterfragt, wieso man durch so viel Ärger gegangen ist, um sie zu fangen, nur um sie dann wieder frei zu lassen. Nach einigen Aussprachen bezüglich Mount Weather und Lexas Verrat, spricht Lexa dann den Ernst der Lage an. Sie bietet den Sky People an, sich ihrer Allianz anzuschließen und der 13. Clan zu werden. Sie müssten sich nur vor ihr verbeugen und die Treue schwören. Sie hatte Clarke fast, bis der Teil mit dem Beugen kam. An diesem Punkt versteht Clarke um was es hier geht. Lexa wirkt nach Mount Weather schwach. Clarke sagt ihr, wenn sie die Power von Wanheda möchte, solle sie sie doch töten. Im weiteren Verlauf der Folge bekommt Clarke ein Messer von Roan um Lexa zu töten. Als sie von Lexa besucht wird, hätte sie es fast geschafft, sie stand schon vor ihr mit dem Messer an ihrer Kehle. Doch kurz bevor Clarke sie schneiden wollte, entschuldigt sich Lexa. Danach kann Clarke nicht mehr, sie beginnt zu weinen und alle Last fällt von ihr. Sie entschließt sich dazu, sich Lexa anzuschließen. Nach einer kurzen Begegnung mit ihrer Mutter gibt es eine Art Fest. Während die Hymne der Grounder gesungen wird, läuft Clarke, die große Wanheda, rein, geschminkt und gekleidet wie eine Grounderin. Sie verbeugt sich vor allen Ratsmitgliedern vor Lexa. Damit schwört sie ihr die Treue und Lexa erlangt die Power von Wanheda. Plötzlich stürzen Bellamy, Octavia, Pike und noch andere um ihre Leute dort zu "retten". Es kam dann raus, dass die vermeintliche Warnung vor einem Anschlag, eine List der Ice Nation war. Die Sky People kehren wieder nach Hause zurück, nur Clarke bleibt in Polis als Botschafterin. Dies nimmt ihr Bellamy allerdings ziemlich übel. Am Ende der Folge entschuldigt sich Lexa, als die beiden alleine sind, erneut bei Clarke und verbeugt sich vor ihr. In Kampf um den Thron kommt die Ice Nation nach Polis. Die Königin richtet Lexa dazu auf gegen ihren Sohn Roan bis zum Tod zu kämpfen um zu entscheiden wer regieren wird. Das gefällt Clarke nicht und sie bittet Lexa, es zu lassen. Sie geht sogar so weit, dass sie der Königin einer Besucht abstattet mit dem Ziel sie zu vergiften, dies glückt ihr nicht und somit zieht sie den Ärger der Ice Nation auf sich. Bei dem Kampf um Leben und Tod steht Clarke in der ersten Reihe, worüber sich Lexa sehr freut. Als Lexa schließlich den Kampf gewinnt und die Königin umbringt, ist Clarke sichtlich erleichtert. Zum Ende besucht Lexa Clarke in Schlafbekleidung und bekommt von Clarke ihre Kampfwunden behandelt. Dabei wird eine bestimmte Chemie zwischen den beiden deutlich. In Blutgetränktes Land reiten Clarke und Lexa zurück zu Arkadia. Dort müssen die beiden mit Schrecken feststellen, dass die Armee, die zum Schutz der Sky People dort war, abgeschlachtet wurde. Wut entflammt wird Clarke zur Gefangenen von Lexa. Dennoch darf sie nach Arkadia reiten, um ihre Leute, besonders Bellamy, zur Vernunft zu bringen. Durch die Hilfe von Octavia, Abby und Kane kommt sie unbemerkt nach Arkadia. Dort führt Octavia Bellamy zu ihr. Dieser ist nicht sonderlich erfreut sie zu sehen. Er macht deutlich auf wessen Seite er steht und wie sauer er wirklich ist, dass sie ihn erstens verlassen hat und zweitens in Der 13. Clan nicht mit gekommen ist. Clarke entschuldigt sich mit Tränen und gerade als es so scheint, dass Bellamy ihr verzeiht und sich zum Guten besinnt, fesselt er ihre Hände. Er führt sie an den Handschellen grob zu Pike. Auf dem Weg wird er von Octavia aufgehalten, sie hilft Clarke sich zu befreien und schafft sie aus Arkadia raus. Als Clarke wieder bei Lexa ankommt übermittelt sie ihr das enttäuschende Resultat. Daraufhin macht Clarke klar, dass Lexa gerne einen Krieg anfangen kann, sie würde sie nicht aufhalten. Aber sie könnte auch zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Grounder Gnade zeigen. Blood must not have blood Lexa entscheidet sich für den friedlichen Weg, sehr zum Ärgernis von Titus. In Vergifteter Boden sind Clarke und Lexa zusammen in Lexas Zimmer. Clarke zeichnet sie während sie schläft. Plötzlich kommt Titus mit einem Geschenk der Ice Nation, das Geschenk ist Carl Emerson. Dieser stürzt, als er sie sieht, voller Zorn auf Clarke. Diese fällt auf den Boden und kriegt seine Handschellen gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Lexa eilt ihr sofort zur Hilfe, Clarke stößt sie allerdings weg. Die Bestrafung von Emerson überlasst der Commander Clarke. Diese entscheidet sich dazu, Emerson zu töten. Nach vielen Unterredungen mit Lexa entscheidet sie sich jedoch anders. Denn Lexa hat Recht mit dem Punkt, dass sie keinen Frieden weihen lassen muss, wenn Clarke das auch nicht tut. Clarke erkennt schließlich, dass sie Emerson nur töten würde, um die Mount Weather Sache zu beenden. Daher wird er nur verbannt. In Dreizehn kommt Octavia als Gefangene nach Polis. Sie versucht Clarke dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zurück nach Arkadia zu gehen. Denn ihre Leute brauchen sie, wie sie es immer getan haben. Clarke beschließt zu gehen und verabschiedet sich noch einmal bei Lexa. Nach einer schmerzlichen Unterhaltung küsst Clarke sie schließlich. Die beiden schlafen miteinander. Gerade als Clarke auf dem Weg zu Octavia ist, entdeckt sie Murphy, der von Titus gefangen genommen und gefoltert wurde. Sie versucht ihn zu befreien, als kurzer Hand Titus mit einer Pistole kommt und versucht sie zu erschießen, weil angeblich sie die Ursache allen Ärgers wäre und Heda nur nach ihrem Tod klar denken könne. Nach einigen Fehlschüssen trifft Titus schließlich Lexa, die in der Türe steht. Sie fällt in Clarkes Arme. Clarke versucht mit allen möglichen Mitteln sie zu retten, doch ihre Verletzung ist zu schwer. Mit den Worten "You were right Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving" gesteht Lexa ihr ihre Liebe. Und auch Clarke tut das, indem sie eine Art Gedicht aufsagt, welches sie mit May we meet again beendet. Clarke küsst Lexa ein letztes Mal, bevor diese stirbt. Sie bricht weinend zusammen, als Titus kommt und die Flamme des Commanders aus Lexa hinaus schneidet. In Die Gestohlene Flamme reisen alle Nightbloods an um einen neuen Commander zu bestimmen. Allerdings tötet Ontari alle übrigen und ist somit die einzige, die von der Flamme ausgesucht werden kann. Da Clarke das nicht zulassen kann, bekommt sie von Titus die Flamme übergeben und macht sich auf den Weg zu Luna, die ebenfalls ein Nightblood ist, sich aber versteckt hält. In Der Fall Arkadias erscheint Clarke am Ende und wird von Jasper schnell in den Landrover gezogen, obwohl dieser noch immer sauer auf sie ist, weil sie nun mal für Mayas Tod verantwortlich ist. In Nimmermehr sucht der Rest der anfänglichen "100 Gang" Raven zu retten. Clarke und Bellamy brauchen keine große Aussprache um wieder als gemeinsame Anführer zu fungieren. Die Gruppe versucht ein Gerät zu bauen, um Raven von dem Chip zu befreien. Als Clarke dran ist mit der Wache wirft Raven ihr vor, dass Clarke für den Tod an ihrem Vater, Wells und Finn verantwortlich ist. Das lässt Clarke allerdings kalt. Als sie dann aber Lexa ins Spiel bringt, stürzt Clarke auf sie um ihr den Mund mit etwas zu zu stopfen, weil sie diese Worte nicht ertragen kann, dabei wird sie gebissen. Bellamy verarztet dann die Wunde und sie hilft ihm dabei, sich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht zu fühlen. Am Ende nimmt Jasper die Flamme aus Clarkes Tasche um sie zu zerstören. Daraufhin stürmt sie auf ihn zu und fleht ihn an es zu lassen, da Lexa noch immer dort drin ist. So bemerken alle in dem Raum wie sehr Clarke Lexa eigentlich liebte. Doch wenige Sekunden später bekommt Clarke die Idee. Sie schneidet einen Schnitt auf Ravens Nacken, wie sie es bei Titus gesehen hat, als er es bei Lexa gemacht hat. Und tatsächlich funktioniert es und der Schlüssel fließt aus Raven heraus. Somit hat Clarke ihr das Leben gerettet. In Dämonen der Vergangenheit findet die Gruppe ein verlassenes Arkadia vor. Sie suchen nach Waffen, Vorräten und der Karte nach Luna. Doch sie sind nicht alleine. Schnell nimmt Emerson, den Clarke zuvor verschont hatte, alle außer Bellamy und Clarke gefangen. Gemeinsam versuchen sie ihre Freunde zu retten, indem sich Clarke stellt. Doch Bellamy, der zu ihrem Schutz da war, wird ebenfalls gefangen genommen. Emerson möchte sich an Clarke rächen, indem er sie tötet. Doch er entscheidet sich um und möchte, dass sie mit dem selben Schmerz leben muss, wie er. Sie soll zuschauen, wie alle ihre Freunde ersticken. Bei einem Kampf um Leben um Tod schafft es die klar schwächere Clarke Emerson mit Hilfe der Flamme des Commanders zu töten. Da nur Nightbloods die Flamme in sich haben können ohne zu sterben. Somit hat sie erneut das Leben ihrer Freunde gerettet. Und sie konnte endlich mit Mount Weather abschließen. In Füg Dich oder Stirb! machen sich Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper und Octavia auf die Suche nach Luna. Nach mehreren Strapazen gelangen sie zu ihr. Doch Luna möchte die Flamme nicht. In Morgenröte versucht Clarke zusammen mit Bellamy, Octavia und Jasper Luna doch davon zu überzeugen, die Flamme zu nehmen. Doch Luna möchte nicht überredet werden. Also versucht Clarke es Luna gewalttätig einflößen, doch diese scheint viel stärker zu sein und schafft es den Hinterhalt abzuwenden. Im weiteren Verlauf der Folge wird Clarke mit den Blake Geschwistern eingesperrt. Als sie befreit werden, versucht sie Luna ein letztes Mal die Flamme einnehmen zu lassen. Sie sah sich schon siegessicher, doch falsch gedacht. Luna betäubt sie wieder und die Gruppe wacht am Strand auf, meilenweit von ihr entfernt. In Deus Ex Machina (1) schlägt Clarke frustriert vor, alle Grounder Dörfer nach Nightbloods abzusuchen. Als alle gegen den Vorschlag sind, zieht sie sich schmollend in den Wald zurück. Dort wird sie von einem gechipten überfallen, doch Roan rettet sie. Aber wie sich heraus stellt, will auch er nur die Flamme für Ontari. Nach langem Hin und Her sieht Clarke ein, dass Ontari die einzige Chance ist. Also arbeiten sie und Roan zusammen. Nachdem sie noch einmal bei Arkadia waren, machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Polis. Der Plan ist, dass Roan Clarke zu Ontari bringen muss, weil sie die einzige ist, die den Code weiß um die Flamme zu aktivieren. Doch der Plan missglückt, A.L.I.E. weiß bereits alles. Doch sie braucht Clarke lebend. Diese wird ins "Thronzimmer" gebracht, wo sie auf ihre Mutter trifft. Doch auch Abby wurde bereits gechipt. Sie foltert Clarke, damit sie ihr den Code gibt. Als sie bemerken, dass sie stark bleibt, wollen sie Bellamy zu ihr bringen. Doch sie schaffen es nicht ihn zu "fangen", also nimmt Abby das selbst in die Hand. Sie stellt sich auf einen Hocker, legt einen Strick um ihren Hals und fragt nochmals nach dem Code. Clarke wird immer schwächer, doch sie sagt es nicht. Ihr Mutter springt vom Hocker und ist somit dabei sich aufzuhängen. Dabei schreit Clarke, es tue ihr leid. Doch in letzter Sekunde kommen Bellamy und Murphy hinein gestürmt. Bellamy schaltet Jaha aus, der drauf und dran war Ontari zu töten, während Murphy Abby von ihrem Selbstmordkommando befreit. Nachdem Clarke von ihren Fesseln los gemacht wurde, prüft sie Ontaris Zustand und muss mit Schrecken feststellen, dass sie hirntot ist und den Code, den sie so dringend brauchen, nicht wiedergeben kann. In Deus Ex Machina (2) lässt Clarke sich, nachdem sie eine Bluttransfusion mit Ontari eingeht um die Flamme zu überleben, in die Stadt des Lichts schicken um dort A.L.I.E auszuschalten und somit ihren Angriff auf den Widerstand zu stoppen. Nachdem sie in die Stadt des Lichts gelangt wird ihr klar, dass die Menschen der Stadt sie nicht sehen können. Doch A.L.I.E merkt das etwas nicht stimmt und lässt einen Sicherheitscheck durch ihr gesamtes System laufen um Clarke, wie einen Virus, aufzuspüren. Nachdem einige der Bewohner Clarke angreifen können, wird diese von Lexa, die in der Flamme weiterlebt, gerettet. Nachdem Lexa Clarke erklärt wie die Flamme funktioniert haben die beiden vor die Stadt des Lichts zu zerstören. Da Ontari's Herz nicht schnell genug Blut pumpt, ist Clarke auch in der Stadt des Lichts dem Tode nah. Murphy kann sie jedoch retten, da er an Ontaris Stelle das Herz pumpt. |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier Beziehungen |-|Abigail Griffin = → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Abigail Clarke ist Abigails Tochter. Bevor sie zur Erde geschickt wurde, ist zwischen den beiden alles in Ordnung. Als Clarke zum Dropship gebracht wird, sagt ihr Abby noch, dass sie sie liebt. Als Clarke auf der Erde ist, setzt sie sehr viel Vertrauen in ihre Tochter und achtet besonders auf die Vitalwerte ihrer Tochter. Auf der Erde findet Clarke jedoch heraus, dass es nicht Wells war, sondern ihre Mutter, die ihren Vater verraten hat. So nimmt sie das Armband ab, um ihrer Mutter vorzuspielen, dass sie tot sei. Sie hegt eine große Wut auf ihre Mutter und weigert sich zunächst mit ihr zu sprechen, als die Kommunikation zwischen der Ark und dem Dropship wieder steht. Als Finn verletzt in das Camp gebracht wird, benötigt sie allerdings die Hilfe ihrer Mutter bei der Operation und vertraut auf das Wissen ihrer Mutter. Sie weigert sich jedoch ihr zu verzeihen und glaubt, dass sie das auch nie tun könnte. Als das Exodus Schiff auf die Erde fällt und zerschellt ist Clarke am Boden zerstört, weil sie denkt, dass ihre Mutter tot ist. Als sie sich in Neue Freunde wiedersehen, ist Clarke glücklich ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen, die Beziehung zwischen beiden ist aber noch angespannt. Clarke übergeht immer wieder die Autorität ihrer Mutter und handelt gegen den Willen von Abigail, die mittlerweile die neue Kanzlerin in Camp Jaha ist. Als Abby herausfindet, dass Clarke von der Bombe wusste, die in Tondc eingeschlagen ist, ist sie entsetzt darüber, dass sie so etwas zugelassen hat. Sie sagt ihr, das sie nicht vergessen soll, dass sie die Guten sind. |-|Finn Collins = → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Finn Ihre Liebesbeziehung begann in Murphys Gesetz, in der sie gegen Ende miteinander schliefen. Jedoch war es vorbei bevor es überhaupt anfangen konnte, denn nur Stunden darauf, stellt sich heraus, dass Raven Reyes, eine Mechanikerin die mit einer Kapsel von der Ark auf der Erde landet, Finns langjährige Freundin ist. Die beiden trennten sich allerdings im laufe der ersten Staffel, da Raven bemerkte, dass Finn sie nicht so liebte, wie er es bei Clarke tat. Jedoch wies Clarke Finn ab, als er ihr seine Liebe gestand, da er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Zwar erwiderte Clarke seine Gefühle und scheint ihm im Laufe der Zeit auch zu vergeben, jedoch wird ihnen die Gelegenheit auf eine zweite Chance genommen, da Clarke Finn in Spacewalker umbringt, damit er nicht die Folter durchmachen muss, die die Grounder für ihn geplant haben. |-|Bellamy Blake = → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Bellamy Die Beziehung zwischen Bellamy Blake und Clarke Griffin beginnt feindschaftlich. Am Anfang zeigte Bellamy eine große Abneigung gegenüber ihr und bezeichnete sie als eine der Privilegierten und versucht auch die anderen der 100 davon zu überzeugen, auf ihn zu hören. Clarke ist währenddessen oft nicht mit seinen Entscheidungen einverstanden, was des öfteren zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen führt. Im Laufe der Staffel entwickelt sich ihr anfängliches gegeneinander, jedoch zu einem Miteinander, basierend auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen und Respekt. Beide zeigen, wie sehr sie sich um die anderen kümmern und sich darum sorgen, dass alle überleben, wodurch sie automatisch zu den Anführern der 100 werden. Ihre Freundschaft festigt sich noch mehr in der zweiten Staffel. In der Folge Menschenversuche sieht man wie sehr sie sich vermisst haben, als sie in Der Feind meines Feindes getrennt wurden, an ihrer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung bei ihrem Wiedersehen. Später unterstützt Bellamy sie auch, als Clarke zögert den Hebel im Mount Weather hinunter zudrücken und somit alle Einwohner des Berges umzubringen, und betätigt ihn mit ihr gemeinsam. In der letzten Folge verlässt Clarke ihre Leute. Bellamy ist darüber ehrlich überrascht und versucht sie umzustimmen, jedoch geht sie trotzdem. In der dritten Staffel versucht Bellamy, Clarke vor Roan zu retten, doch er wird von diesem heftig am Fuß verletzt und überlebt nur dadurch, dass Clarke Roan bittet, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Später treffen sie sich noch einmal in Arkadia. Dort fesselt Bellamy Clarke nach einem Streit an einen Stuhl und will sie an den neuen Anführer Pike ausliefern. Sie wird jedoch gerettet und kann aus dem Camp entkommen. Als es darum geht, ihre Freundin Raven Reyes zu retten, sind sie wieder vereint und lernen erneut Seite an Seite zusammen zu kämpfen. |-|Lexa = Clarke: "No, Lexa. I love you." '' ''Lexa: "I'll always be with you." '' : - In Deus Ex Machina (2) Clarkes und Lexas Leute führen in der gesamten ersten Staffel und der ersten Hälfte der zweiten Staffel Krieg, ohne das sie sich gegenseitig begegnen. In Der Weg in die Freiheit treffen sich die beiden zum ersten Mal, als Clarke mit ihr ein Bündnis aushandeln will. Clarke und Lexa begegnen sich gegenseitig mit Respekt und Vertrauen. In gewissen Punkten ähneln die beiden sich auch. Sie respektieren sich nicht nur gegenseitig, sondern handeln auf der gleichen Ebene und fällen Entscheidungen gemeinsam. In Vertrauen küssen die beiden sich das erste Mal, Clarke erklärt jedoch, dass sie so kurz nach Finns Tod nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung ist. Nach dem Verrat von Lexa in Verrat kommt es zu starken Spannungen zwischen den beiden. Clarke kann es nicht glauben das Lexa einfach einen Deal mit den Mountain Men eingegangen ist um, ausschließlich, Grounder zu befreien. Als Clarke ihr vorwirft, dass es Lexa egal ist, dass nun Clarkes Freunde getötet werden antwortet sie Clarke, dass sie die Entscheidung mit ihrem Kopf und nicht mit dem Herzen getroffen hat und nur das Beste für ihr Volk wollte. Nach Mount Weather lässt sie Clarke von einem Kopfgeldjäger entführen und nach Polis bringen. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Clarke und erklärt ihr, dass sie ihre Hilfe braucht, da sich ein Krieg anbahnt. Clarke lässt ihrer Wut auf Lexa freien Lauf und spuckt ihr ins Gesicht. Clarke entscheidet sich jedoch nach einer Woche Bedenkzeit dazu, dass es vernünftiger ist, wenn Grounder und Sky People Seite an Seite stehen. Bei der Versammlung der 12 Grounder Clans, der der die Skaikru als 13. Clan aufgenommen werden sollen, verbeugt sich Clarke als Wanheda vor Lexa und zollt ihr einen großen Respekt. Während den Unruhen, die durch Pikes Rachefeldzug entstehen, verbleibt Clarke an ihrer Seite, auch als sich ein erneuter Krieg zwischen ihren Völkern anbahnt. Als Lexa stirbt, ist Clarke am Boden zerstört. Doch Lexa erscheint in Deus Ex Machina (2) erneut, um Clarke in der Stadt des Lichts vor A.L.I.Es Anhänger zu beschützen und sich richtig von ihr zu verabschieden. |-|Wells Jaha = ''→ Hauptartikel: Clarke und Wells Clarke und Wells waren vor der Landung auf der Erde beste Freunde. Auch ihre Familien standen in einem freundschaftlichen Verhältnis. Eines Tages erzählt Clarke Wells von den Plänen ihres Vaters die Bewohner der Ark darüber zu informieren, dass die Ark bald sterben wird. Er verspricht ihr darüber mit niemanden zu sprechen. Später als Jake gefloated wird, denkt Clarke, dass Wells ihren Vater verraten hat und hasst ihn dafür. Kurz vor seinem Tod erfährt sie jedoch, dass es nicht Wells war. Jedoch bekommen die beiden keine Chance, ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzunehmen, da Wells am nächsten Morgen tot aufgefunden wird. Nach seinem Tod ist sie am Boden zerstört. |-|Raven Reyes = Raven und Clarke treffen in der ersten Staffel das erste mal aufeinander. Am Tag nach der gemeinsamen Nacht von Finn und Clarke finden sie die verletzte Raven im Dropship. Clarke muss mit ansehen wie Raven und Finn sich küssen und das die beiden zusammen sind. Raven scheint Clarke sehr zu bewundern, vor allem wegen ihrer Mutter. Doch als sie bemerkt, dass Clarke und Finn ein Verhältnis miteinander hatten, wird ihre Haltung gegenüber ihr sehr kalt. Sie nähern sich in der zweiten Staffel wieder an, bis Clarke Finn aus Gnade tötet. Die Beiden schaffen es allerdings danach ihre Freundschaft langsam wieder zu reparieren und sich umeinander zu kümmern. |-|Jake Griffin = Clarke ist Jakes Tochter. Die beiden waren sich sehr nahe und Clarke spricht auch noch nach seinem Tod sehr gut von ihm und zeigt, dass ihr Vater ihr sehr wichtig ist. Sie war am Boden zerstört, nachdem er gefloated wurde und trägt als Erinnerung seine Armbanduhr. Sie belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen ihren Eltern und erfährt, dass die Ark bald sterben wird. Sie erfährt ebenfalls von seinem Plan die Bewohner der Raumstation darüber zu informieren. Sie bot an ihrem Vater zu helfen, er weigerte sich jedoch seine Tochter mit hinein zu ziehen. Als er verhaftet und gefloated wurde, macht sich Clarke starke Vorwürfe, da sie denkt sie sei an seinem Tod schuld. Sie hatte Wells davon erzählt und geht davon aus, dass dieser Clarke und ihren Vater bei Kanzler Jaha verraten hat. Als Clarke erfährt, dass es nicht Wells sondern ihre Mutter, Jakes Ehefrau Abigail Griffin wars die Jake an Thelonious verraten hat, weigert sich Clarke ihrer Mutter zu verzeihen. Aussehen Clarke hat lange, blonde, leicht gewellte Haare und blaue Augen. Sie hat eine schlanke Figur und ein hübsches Gesicht. Über ihrer Lippe hat sie ein kleines Muttermal. Sie ist durchschnittlich groß. Clarke trägt ihre Haare meist offen. Während sie in der ersten Staffel noch die Kleidung der Sky People trägt, schlüpft sie in der zweiten Staffel in eine Rüstung der Grounder. In der dritten Staffel hat sie ihr Aussehen grundlegend geändert. Sie trägt eine typische Grounder Rüstung, die aus Teilen von Fellen und Ledern besteht. Ebenfalls hat sie sich für die Zeit, in der sie gesucht wird, ihre Haare mit Beeren oder Blut rötlich gefärbt. Im Haar hat sie auch einzelne Zöpfe, wie die Grounder sie tragen. Während ihrer Entführung durch Roan wird die rote Farbe allerdings ausgewaschen und sie bekommt ihren blonden Schopf zurück. Persönlichkeit Clarke ist sehr eigensinnig, zielstrebig, zuverlässig und intelligent. Als geborener Anführer inspiriert sie alle um sich herum und zieht fast automatisch das Vertrauen der Anderen an. Clarke wird dafür geachtet, dass sie erst Fragen stellt, bevor sie handelt. Jedoch zeigte sie auch das sie zu impulsiven Entscheidungen fähig ist. Sie ist fair, selbstlos, fürsorglich und loyal. Sie ist schnell darin, Leute auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und nutzt dafür oft ihre Intelligenz. Sie hat einen natürlichen Mutterinstinkt, den man sieht, als sie sich trotz allem vor Charlotte stellt und diese schützt. Doch auch wenn sie ein helles Köpfchen ist, ist sie auch schnell darin andere zu beschuldigen. Ihr schlechtes Urteilsvermögen sieht man in den Ereignissen, die zu Charlottes Tod führten. Auch wenn die Welt sehr hart ist, zeigt Clarke, dass sie fest entschlossen ist jeden zu retten, auch diejenigen, die es nicht verdient haben gerettet zu werden. Das offensichtlichste Beispiel dafür ist Murphy: Er versuchte nicht nur sie zu töten, sondern drohte auch Wells und ist für Charlottes Selbstmord verantwortlich. Finn glaubt, dass dieses Verhalten davon kommt, dass Clarke ihren Vater nicht retten konnte. Sie zeigt auch eine hohes Maß an Hingabe ihrem Vater gegenüber. Zudem bewundert sie ihn und seine Taten sehr, dies zeigt sie auch nach seinem Tod. Clarke ist sehr moralisch. Im Gegensatz zu Bellamy Blake, ihrem Co-Leader, ist sie idealistisch und sieht keinen Grund zur Folter, Grausamkeiten oder Gewalt jeglicher Art. Sie versucht Kämpfen aus dem Weg zu gehen und will weiteren Krieg verhindern. Sie hilft auch Anya wieder aus Mount Weather zu flüchten und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass die Grounder und Sky People zusammen kämpfen müssen. Jedoch verrät sie ihre Überzeugungen schnell, um andere, die sie liebt, zu retten. Sie erlaubt Bellamy Lincoln zu foltern und schreitet nicht ein. Sie stimmt Bellamy auch zu, die Gewehre aus dem Bunker mit in das Lager zu nehmen. Sie versucht die besten Entscheidungen für das Lager zu treffen, untergräbt dabei auch Bellamys Autorität als Co-Leader. Clarke hat einen überraschend scharfen Verstand für die Kriegsführung und Strategie, eine Eigenschaft die Bellamy, Finn und Raven sehr überrascht. Clarke ist die geborene Führerin, wie ihre Mutter sagte. Clarke hat diese Führungsqualitäten von ihrem Vater. Die Sturheit, wurde einmal erwähnt, hat sie jedoch von Abigail. Sie zeigt eine Reife und Weisheit, die über ihr Alter hinaus geht, auch wenn Clarke sehr stumpf und verschlossen sein kann. Vor allem, wenn sie von Menschen, die ihr wichtig sind, verletzt wurde. Sie hat damit auch eine große verletzliche Seite. Clarke ist auch sehr künstlerisch. Finn erzählt sie, dass Wells ihr immer Dinge brachte, mit denen sie zeichnen konnte. Und im Pilot der Serie sieht man, dass Clarke den Boden und die Wände ihrer Zelle bemalt hat. Auftritte Trivia * Sie gehört in der Hierarchie der Ark zu den Privilegierten, da ihre Mutter Chefärztin ist und ihr Vater Leitender Oberingenieur der Ark ist. * Clarke war die erste, die einen anderen tötete. Sie erlöst Atom mit einem Messer von seinen Verletzungen, die er durch den Säurenebel erlitten hat. * Die Schauspielerin Eliza Taylor ist Linkshänderin, damit ist auch Clarke Linkshänderin. * Ihr Nachname sollte eigentlich Walters sein, wurde jedoch auf Griffin geändert. * In der Pilot Folge sagt Clarke, dass sie noch 1 Monat hat, bis zu ihrem 18 Geburtstag. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel sind 29 Tage vergangen und am Ende von Staffel Zwei 52. Damit ist Clarke mittlerweile 18. * Clarkes Gefangennummer war 319. Sie war 11 Monate in Gefangenschaft. * Im Mount Weather war ihre Zimmernummer auf der Quarantänestation 302-5. * Clarke gehört zu den LGBT Charakteren der Serie. Jason Rothenberg bestätigte, dass Clarke bisexuell ist. * Weitere Spitznamen von Clarke sind: ** Prinzessin (Finn Collins) *** "Warum so ernst Prinzessin?" waren Finns ersten Worte zu Clarke. Seine letzten Worte zu ihr waren: "Danke Prinzessin" ** Gefangene 319 (Ark Wache) ** Klark kom Skaikru (Grounder) ** Mountain Slayer (Niylah) ** Skaikru Botschafter (Lexa) ** Flame Keeper (Titus) ** Commander (Becca) * Zusammen mit Bellamy und Octavia hat sie in fast jeder Folge einen Auftritt. ** Sie ist nur in der Folge Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln nicht zu sehen. * Clarke gehört zu den Charakteren mit den meisten Tötungen, mit über 905. ** Die meisten Tötungen hat sie jedoch nicht direkt ausgeführt. ** Den "Rekord" hält A.L.I.E mit über 6.5 Milliarden. Bedeutende Tötungen * Bei Atom begann sie Sterbehilfe, als dieser durch den Säurenebel lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde. * Caliban * Über 300 Grounder bei der Dropship Explosion. (Mit Jasper und Raven) * Finn Collins. Sie erstach ihn mit einem Messer, um ihm die Folterung durch die Grounder zu ersparen. * Über 250 Grounder und Sky People in Tondc. (Indirekt, zusammen mit Lexa) * Whitman, erschossen. * Dante Wallace, erschossen. * Etwa 350 Mount Weather Bewohner (Mit Bellamy Blake) ** Dies schließt Maya und Lee ein. * Carl Emerson, setzte ihm die Flamme ein. Zitate Galerie Referenzen en:Clarke Griffin es:Clarke Griffin fr:Clarke Griffin it:Clarke Griffin zh:Clarke Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Quellen, Referenzen)